The present invention is directed to a fire-fighting monitor and, more specifically, to a remote controlled fire-fighting monitor that can be used as a deck gun or as a portable monitor.
Portable fire-fighting monitors are specialized fire-fighting equipment that are used in conjunction with a nozzle, such as a fixed nozzle or adjustable nozzle, such as a stream shaper, to direct water at a high flow rate. Portable monitors are typically interchangeable between a deck-gun mount or base on a fire truck and a portable mount or base, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,686, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Other portable monitors incorporate a base into the monitor body itself.
Most monitors are operated manually. However, when manually operating a monitor, the firefighter may run the risk of entering the collapse zone of the building or getting too close to hazardous materials. Further, given the operating position of the firefighter, either immediately behind or adjacent to the monitor, accurate aiming of the nozzle and, hence the water stream, is often difficult to achieve. Without accurate stream placement, water can be wasted.
Consequently, there is a need for a monitor that can be remotely controlled to allow remote operation of the stream of fluid from the monitor while keeping firefighters out of collapse zones and/or away from hazardous materials. Further, there is a need for a monitor than can be more accurately controlled to conserve water and minimize water damage.